Changes of the Heart
by lolliipxps
Summary: Instead of Hiyori calling his name to get him out of the Underworld, it was Father? Just how much would change if he then decided to stay with Father? [AU] [Dark(ish)!Yato]


**|Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami nor it's characters. I am just simply the writer of this fic.|** **  
**

 **The beginning**

Yato was trapped, trapped in the underworld with only one way to escape. He so desperately wanted to hear Hiyori call out his name and rescue him but he knew that wouldn't happen. Why? Simply because they didn't know his true name. He had wanted to leave his past behind so much that he had never told Yukine and Hiyori his name. There only were only two people who knew his real name, not including himself, and those people who Nora and Father. Why wouldn't his own father know, the very man who he owed his existence to?

He knew full well that Nora was probably trying to get to him but she was also telling the truth. Nora never lied to him and in her own cruel way, showed how she cared for him. Like Nora, Yato knew that Hiyori and Yukine cared for him but for how long? Nora and Father knew exactly who he really was and always stuck by him but not Yukine or Hiyori. They were good, innocent people, so it was unlikely that they would feel the same way if they knew everything. Yukine was his blessed regalia but that wouldn't stop him from turning his back on him.

Now Yato wasn't so sure if he wanted to go back with Yukine and Hiyori, not because of how he felt towards them, because he still cherished them dearly, but because of the fear. The fear of being abandoned by them. Hell, he has probably been gone long enough that they were going to forget about him, if they haven't already. So really, the only way to ensure that his existence would continue was to stay on Father's good side. If Father wanted to, Father could make him disappear. Yato didn't want to disappear.

Yato had been too distracted by his thoughts and had completely forgotten about the fact that he was practically tied down. Izanami, the woman who he had been trying to get away from, was now right in front of him. She was holding a fish right up to his face. It was obvious that she wanted him to eat it but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Time to eat up," izanami stated as she tried to force Yato to take a bite, "If you take a bite you will be able to stay in the underworld with me! Don't you want to stay with me?"

Yato shook his head violently and pushed back the fish. At this rate, if Father wasn't going to call his name, he just may not win this. It was true that he had succeeded in his mission, which was to save Ebisu. However, if this escape did fail, it would mean that he might be stuck down here. He would never be able to see the world outside of the underworld ever again.

"No, I told you before that I will not stay here! I won't let you keep me here," Yato shouted and glared at the woman as he tried desperately to free himself of his bindings, "I don't want to eat your damn fish, now let me go!"

" _You said he was going to come for us, why hasn't he called for us yet?"_ Yato muttered mentally, feeling his hope dwindling even though Nora had told him to remain calm, " _He's not coming…"_

"I won't let you leave! I will make you stay with me, even if it's by force," Izanami growled as she continued to shove the fish against his face, "If you stay with me I'll take good care of you, you'll see!"

Yato closed his eyes and kept turning his head back and forth. Suddenly he could feel a new sensation and he strangely felt safe. Of course, a smooth, young voice followed, calling out his name. His real name. He kept his eyes shut until he felt completely safe and when he did, he ever so slowly began to open them.

Judging the over-exposure of the sunlight, he could tell that he was outside. The more he looked around, he noticed he was sitting in a grass field, Nora standing beside him. Then he noticed an unfamiliar face standing in front of him but yet he had a sense of familiarity at the same time. Then he noticed that Nora had made her way over to him.

"It took you long enough to call us back," Nora commented as she hugged the young man, "It was a close call, so what took you so long, Father?"

Yato was thrown off guard. That man, who looked about high school age, was actually Father? So, this was the poor soul that his Father had decided to possess? It was definitely a much different face than the one he had been used to. Then again, that was a very long time ago. The God kept quiet and just kept watching.

"You see, I've been a very busy man and I had to take care of certain things. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get to you until now," Father replied and ruffled Nora's hair before looking over at Yato with a smile, "I must congratulate you on the success of your mission, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. You both make a father so proud!"

There were moments of silence before Father spoke up once more, "That being said, I'll keep that promise I made you, after all you did complete the task I asked you to do. So, if you would like to leave, go ahead but know that they will never accept the real you."

Yato thought long and hard about the offer. It was funny, before he entered the underworld, he had every desire to leave father, he had been adamant. However, the same thoughts that had crossed his mind in the underworld now crossed his mind once more. The desire to become a god of fortune was still there but maybe it was hopeless.

Yukine and Hiyori supported him in the goal to become a god of fortune but they didn't know about his dark past. When they would eventually find out, would they still stand by him? He was a God of Calamity, after all. No matter how hard he wanted to fight those memories, he who he was, it was impossible. Father had been the one to save him, another reason to owe him his life. He would regret making this decision but it was for the best.

"As much as I want to see them, I don't think it'll be a good idea. I've done a lot of thinking and you were right," Yato replied quietly, staring down at the ground with sad eyes, "I don't belong with them…besides they didn't save me, you did."

Father walked up to Yato and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smiling down at him. "I'm glad to know that you've decided to stay with us, Yaboku, after all, we'll always be here for you. Now, how about we go home, hm?"

 **|A somewhat short first chapter but please let me know how you all feel about it! This is my first Norgami fanfic so the reviews would help!|**


End file.
